Ordalius
Ordalius was one of the leaders of the Dhanae Gladius and one of Cruciar's most proficient fighters. Story Master Ordalius Ordalius was a young knight raised in veneration to the Dhanosian Orthodoxy. Eventually, his talent caught the eye of Amitiel Heto. The supreme leader of the church appointed Ordalius leader of the Dhanae gladius with the title of Master. Ordalius then trained his men with ruthless devotion and a genuine desire for protection and the betterment of the world. One day, one of Ordalius's recruits, the promising captain Nathan Anagma, rebelled after crushing a rebel village. Furious, Ordalius sent Esmerius Silva, Nathan's ancient right-hand man, to chase Nathan. He then went, according to Amitiel's orders, to the town of Trykhia to wait for them. There, he defeated them and sent them to prison. Fall from Grace Ordalius was then sent to attack an heretic base, the Unbent Headquarters. After he defeated them, he attempted to stop Nathan's group, to which Esmerius had now defected. Enraged at those "traitors to the country" Ordalius attacked them with all his might, and despite being a formidable foe, he was eventually defeated. Barely alive, he was then absorbed when a gate to Aedenia was absorbed. However, due to his incredible devotion and willpower, Ordalius resisted Alruna's corruption and instead absorbed it, becoming more powerful. One last time as Nathan's group came to destroy Alruna, Ordalius attacked them in exchange for Alruna protecting Amitiel. However, despite his even enhanced form, he was defeated one last time. His whereabouts are unknown but he is thought to have survived. Appearance Ordalius is a massive, battle-scarred man with blue eyes and tan skin, as well as silverish spiky hair. He has lost an eye as the result of a battle, and still bears the scar. He wears a very heavy blue armor with white patterns, an emblem of his title of Master engraved on said armor. His face is often in a stern, judging expression. Personality Ordalius embodies devotion, unyielding and true, to an ideal. He may seem ruthless or even cruel, but in fact he is a loving commander and a father to his men. However, his conviction and blind devotion to Amitiel causes him to be destructive against his enemies and crush those who would dare oppose him. More than everything, he hates traitors to their country and would not hesitate to sacrifice himself in order to crush them. Powers * Extreme Willpower: Resisting Alruna's corruption is a feat unique to Ordalius, showing mental force unseen in any other characters, including Holy Ones. * Enhanced Strength and Endurance: For a normal human without a specific calling or magical origin, Ordalius could be described both as exceptionnaly durable and surprisingly powerful, crushing his enemies with a heavy two meters sword. * Elemental Manipulation. Ordalius uses Ice, Earth and Thunder to complement his heavy, punisher-based battle style, performing slow but massive attacks that crush those who think him defenseless. He can also use them to deploy barriers and guards that crush the enemy's assaults before turning their own strength against them. * Alruna's Pact: Ordalius made a pact with Alruna, gaining massive powers and supernatural fighting abilities to fight against Nathan's group. Storylines * Paradise Lost shows Ordalius's rise and fall to the top of the Gladius. Trivia * His name is derived from the world Ordeal, a trial given by God. Navigation Category:Character Category:Cruciar